


Beauty and the Beast

by LizzieRoey94



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieRoey94/pseuds/LizzieRoey94
Summary: Steve Rogers es un joven de 19 años cuando su madre Sara enferma al grado de tener que abandonar la ciudad en la que ha estado toda su vida. Encuentra un pueblo chapado a la antigua que se rige por la cotidianeidad y la rutina. Para Steve aquello es suficiente mientras su madre se encuentre bien, pero las cosas estan por cambiar tras conseguir su primer trabajo en el lugar, repartidor del mercader Odin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a las personas del grupo Multiuniverse Stony, xD espero les agrade. Todos los derechos corresponden a Marvel, Stan Lee y Kirby u.u por desgracia me hicieron muy closetero a este par(?)

Sara Rogers había sido una mujer fuerte y decidida, a pesar de enviudar joven a causa de la guerra saco adelante a su único hijo. Steven se sentía en deuda pues pese a las jornadas extensas de trabajo de su madre esta jamás lo había descuidado pese a su condición enfermiza que tras la adolescencia dejo de ser un impedimento para lo que siempre quiso, ayudarla. Pese al esfuerzo que el joven hizo de alejar a su madre de su trabajo como costurera en la gran ciudad, la bella mujer se rehusó por todos los medios a alejarse de la boutique parisina, hasta que, años más tarde, enfermo. El medico recomendó a Sara trasladarse a un pueblo muy lejos del bullicioso parís, y aunque Sara se negó en primera instancia, Steve tuvo que hacer de corazón tripas y tomando a su madre partir lejos del que fuera su hogar.

Encontraron rápidamente una vieja casa con el espacio suficiente para ambos, así como un alquiler lo suficientemente económico para adquirirlo. Steve se esforzó por encontrar prontamente un empleo y de esa forma, seguir cuidando de su cariñosa madre.

Tras algunos meses ya se habían establecido por completo, el chico hacia recados para el pequeño mercado del lugar repartiendo pedidos. Quedaba agotado al final de cada jornada, pero valía la pena tras ver el rostro de su madre esperándolo en casa, estaba tranquila y recuperándose satisfactoriamente.

El pueblo donde vivían era apacible, tranquilo al grado de que podría decirse simple y aburrido. Rogers casi podía realizar su trabajo por sí mismo, pues raramente las personas pedían alguna cosa diferente al mercado, todos tenían una rutina ya establecida de la cual parecían satisfechos. El paisaje continuaba bello como el primer día que llego, aunque prontamente para él cada habitante perdía un poco más de color. A excepción del dúo de primas más jóvenes del lugar: Margaret y Sharon Carter, la primera era castaña de ojos expresivos y convicciones fuertes, la segunda era rubia y casi tan valiente como su prima mayor. Rogers tenía la idea de que ambas se sentían atraídas a él por el hecho de ser el único joven de la región. Al parecer Sr. Adams, el medio del pueblo, con sus casi 40 años no era atractivo para las chicas de 16 y 17.

Así que al considerar que ellas solo tenían un flechazo pasajero porque no había algo más “novedoso” lo dejo estar. Sumado a ello, los padres de ambas jóvenes no miraban con buenos ojos al forajido. En realidad, nadie parecía del todo a gusto con su presencia, y Steve no entendía el porqué. Era un chico bien educado en las costumbres de su época, jamás se atrevería a faltar al respeto a persona alguna, dama, señorita o caballero fuese esta; pero aun así parecía que simplemente la gente no podía evitar chismorrear sobre su persona y excluirlo un poco de sus asuntos. A veces temía que fueran sus visitas entre descansos a la librería lo que asustara tanto a aquellas personas ¿Qué mal puede hacer un libro a un joven de su edad? Pensar, había dicho uno de sus distraídos vecinos durante el chismorreo de medio día al panadero, Steve casi se tira a reír frente a él, pero debía recordar sus modales.

*****

Sucedía en ocasiones que le enviaban al viejo castillo en la colina a dejar provisiones. Jamás nadie le recibía, siempre había una nota junto a una vieja vela en la reja de la entrada y el dinero suficiente. Seguramente todos eran personas muy ocupadas sirviendo a su amo, un viejo heredero feudal. Cuando escucho de aquello vaya que se alarmo, pues considerando el siglo en el que se encontraban no creyó que todavía existieran títulos así. Pensó entonces de dónde venían aquel miedo irracional a pensar que tenían los habitantes a las faldas de aquella colina.

Intento conversar de aquello con el Sr. Adams cuando este fue a hacer una revisión a Sara, el hombre se puso pálido, y salió casi corriendo de su hogar sin explicación alguna. Dejo pasar aquella reacción porque su madre rio tanto y tan fuerte como no hacía desde que su padre se había marchado.

*****

Los accidentes son algo que pasa siempre de manera imprevista, o quizás no, quizás y solo quizás el que este ahora en medio del bosque mientras su caballo es perseguido por un montón de lobos tenga algo que ver con la prometida del hijo de su jefe. La señorita Laufey robo al último eslabón joven del pueblo, según le contaran Sharon y Peggy, el joven Odinson cayo rendido a sus pies en cuanto ella puso el propio en la estación de trenes del lugar. Los orbes azules jamás pudieron apartarse de nuevo de aquellos olivo o jade. Quizás Steve había ganado la desconfianza de la fémina por intimar tan pronto con su prometido y arrebatarlo de sus brazos, por ello es que pese al cuidado que mantenía en transportar su mercancía, sobre todo la carne dentro de varias bolsas para que el olor pasara desapercibido, había curiosamente una pierna de ternero escondida entre el asiento y la rueda.

Al menos no alcanzarían pronto al caballo, pero ahora debería buscar refugio para sí. La entrega al castillo siempre era la última en realizarse por pedido del señor del lugar, al parecer esa era la rutina. Y Steve sabía que aquello era casi sagrado para las personas del lugar, por ello no era extraño que estuviese anocheciendo. El frio pronto empezó a colarse debajo de su abrigo, la nieve que había alrededor se sumaba a ello. Desesperado abrió la reja entrando a buscar un refugio.

La gran puerta principal no cedió ante sus manos y las gárgolas que había alrededor daban ese sentimiento de suspense y agitación. Rodeo el castillo hasta un jardín trasero que estaba en perfecto estado, la nieve parecía removida y extrañamente el rosal se encontraba en su cauce. Las rosas rojas, aunque pocas lucían de maravilla, se vio impulsado a cortar una antes de colarse por la puerta del servicio en la parte trasera. Por suerte esta cedió fácilmente, seguramente alguien la había usado hacia poco.

Sus ojos trataron de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que lo recibía, camino entre pasos torpes y lentos por la poca visibilidad, guiándose con una mano a la pared y la otra al frente. Escucho un leve ruido proveniente de la mesa tras de sí, pero solo encontró tazas cuando volvió la vista, iluminadas débilmente por la escasa luz.

A tientas llego a la entrada, mientras buscaba alguna vela o chimenea para aguardarse del frio que calaba con más ahínco conforme pasaba el tiempo. A lo lejos una luz se ilumino como recién encendida, se vio atraído hasta la habitación que reconoció gracias a una vela, como un salón. Tomo el candelabro entre manos para moverse hasta la chimenea, buscando leños para calentar la habitación.

*****

Apenas se ha acomodado en un tapete cubierto de polvo, se pregunta si los sirvientes y el dueño de aquella casa estarán ahí o en algún viaje del cual nadie le aviso. Podría ser que esa fuera la causa de que nadie le ayudara cuando los lobos lo atacaron, o no respondieran cuando toco la puerta principal y esta estaba cerrada. Deja ir un largo suspiro frustrado mientras piensa en los problemas a futuro que aquello ocasionaría. Se ve a si mismo siendo llevado a prisión por adentrarse a una casa de algún niño rico cuando este no se encontraba, pero el trabajo pesado del día hace lo suyo junto al calor de la chimenea, atrayéndolo a un sueño profundo.

*****

-¡Tía May! Hay un muchacho en el castillo- un sonriente Peter se adentra a la cocina siendo recibido por su adorable Tía en forma de tetera, su gorro reposa bombacho sobre su cabeza

-Peter Benjamin Parker, ya te he dicho que no debes decir mentiras- impulsa a la pequeña taza a subir al balde con agua, junto al resto de la vajilla. Al principio todo resulto tan confuso, pero el tiempo y la rutina suelen hacer lo suyo.

-¡He visto a un joven en el castillo!- entra el joven Clint en su habitual forma de plumero, muy sonriente -deberíamos hablar de ello con Hank- se ríe, pues sabe que él es el único que puede persuadir a su enfurruñado amo

-sabes que no nos conciernen esos asuntos Clint- replica Tía May, como todos la apodan desde que Peter quedara a su cargo, hace al menos 10 años atrás.

-tonterías, no quiero seguir siendo un jodido plumero toda mi existencia- se queja, obteniendo una mala mirada de parte de May

-estoy segura que al buen Banner no le molesta desplumarte todas las noches- entra en la habitación una servilleta de alta costura enfundada en rojo

-¿celosa?- quiere sonar burlón pero tiene hasta las orejas del color carmesí que recuerda en el cabello de su amiga Natasha

-¿Qué es desplumar?- pregunta Peter de manera inocente desde el balde, haciendo que May los mire de forma amenazante y ambos echan a correr tan pronto como pueden.

*****

No pasa demasiado tiempo para que, dentro del castillo, el “bello durmiente” del salón sea la comidilla del momento

-¡jamás ha funcionado con las chicas!- Hank esta aburrido, han pasado casi ocho años y él aunque casado, ni siquiera pudo disfrutar de su luna de miel junto a Janet. Suspira largamente -entiendo tu punto Bruce, pero esto requiere medidas desesperadas ¡podría ser él!-

-o no- Banner no intenta ser pesimista, solo realista como repite a menudo. Está cansando de ilusión tras ilusión, cada chica que ha ido al castillo solo lo ha hecho por curiosidad o para tener de que cotillear con sus amigas. Así ha sido hasta ahora, el joven amo está por cumplir los 21 ellos no están ni cerca de deshacer el hechizo -por ello debemos ser cuidadosos al actuar, recuerda lo que paso la última vez-

Hank deja escapar un suspiro -no lo he olvidado Bruce- reitera, la última chica que estuvo en aquel lugar estuvo a nada de ser encerrada de por vida -por ello debemos jugar nuestras cartas, a como dé lugar- sus ojos centellean con decisión, asustando a Bruce quien sabe lo que le espera.

*****

-deberiamos ofrecerle una bebida caliente- afirma May con Peter a su lado, siendo transportados por un carrito de servicio

-si Tony se entera…- inicia Bruce, intentando ser prudente

-ssshhh, si hablas tan fuerte lo descubrirá pronto- reprocha Hank

Steve se remueve en su lugar, recargado junto a una silla alta. Ha escuchado voces y quiere saber si esta siendo victima del cansancio o realmente hay alguien mas allí -¿Hola?- su voz suena algo rasposa, quizás por el sueño. Ve una luz filtrarse por la puerta, se levanta rápido para descubrir que al otro lado solo hay una vela -¿Hay alguien ahí?- reitera, pero solo recibe silencio -no voy a hacerles daño- repite su llamado, notando que en realidad ellos podrían pretender dañarlo -¿Hola?- aleja los malos pensamientos mientras toma el candelabro

-Bienvenido Monsieur- Hank mira a Steve, pese a que el rubio lo deja caer. Recuerda que a Tony le parecen bonitos los ojos azules y sonríe internamente

-¿Qué eres?- Steve se mantiene al menos seis metros lejos de aquella creatura, tirando a sus espaldas al reloj que es Bruce -¿Qué sucede?- voltea alarmado tras el grito de Banner y se asusta al verlo levantarse

-¿Por qué no pueden hacer nada bien?- Romanoff mira a la distancia el lio en el que están sus compañeros y amigos -es nuestro turno- advierte a May, instándola a acercarse con Peter

-¡Debe estar sediento!- May ni siquiera lo deja sobreponerse a la sorpresa, indicándole a la silla del amo a acercarse para darle abrigo a Steve, se apresura a su lado ofreciéndole té caliente para relajarse -Peter- habla calmadamente a su pequeño sobrino, el pequeño se acerca a saltos intentando no derramar nada y lo ofrece al rubio.

Steve no sale aun de su asombro, algo como lo que sus ojos ven solo lo ha visto en las historias que suele leer. Se deja envolver por el aroma dulzón del té mientras sus ideas se aclaran en su mente.

*****

Todo parece extrañamente calmado en el castillo. Normalmente Bruce y Hank se la pasan hostigándolo para ir en busca de su doncella, pamplinas, piensa mientras arroja la silla contra la pared ¿Quién querría a una horrible bestia? Nadie, se recuerda, mientras contempla la rosa dentro de la cúpula cristalina, la cantidad de pétalos aun de pie continúa disminuyendo -allá va otro- se ríe de su desgracia, de todo lo que le ha llevado hasta ese preciso momento, hasta que considera ha pasado tiempo suficiente sin ver a Bruce o a Hank.

Sale de la habitación acostumbrado a la escasa luz que permiten los rayos de luna. Conoce cada esquina, cada vuelta, cada leve borde en la alfombra, cada armadura y cada gárgola que existe dentro de su hogar. Conoce el frio y el bullicio de aquellos que, contra su voluntad, deben permanecer a su lado por su causa. Niega levemente, está bien, se les paga para eso.

Mientras se acerca a la entrada principal escucha voces, risillas furtivas como la de Peter y Clint, comentarios nerviosos de Bruce y exclamaciones fastidiadas de Hank. Casi quiere reírse porque ahora sabe que no puede vivir sin aquellas pequeñas cosas, sin aquellos que han estado junto a él desde que tiene memoria, como la tía May.

Toda marcha normal, piensa, quizás solo están reunidos para hablar un poco de su mal carácter, está bien hablar mal del jefe ogro ayuda a desestresarse de vez en cuando. La cosa va bien hasta que escucha una voz distinta que altera sus nervios de pies a cabeza acompañado de un “nadie debe mercionarselo a Tony, no le gustara” de parte de Bruce. Entra tan rápido que apaga la chimenea y altera al joven a quien apenas distingue como un varon ¿Qué mierda? -Tony calma, asustaras a nuestro invitado- escucha a Hank a su izquierda y se limita a gruñirle, no quiere compañía, no quiere lastima ¿Qué tan difícil es entenderlo? -Tony, le he dicho a Hank que no debería dejarlo entrar, pero…- gruñe contra Bruce, haciendo al pequeño reloj temblar. Bufa, no debería hacer eso, pero ellos no deberían alterar la paz que quiere obtener, ya no tiene esperanzas, ya no le quedan fuerzas para ilusionarse con cada persona que atraviesa la reja. La ultima chica se lo ha llevado todo…

-perdón, yo no quería molestar, creía que no había nadie y…- Steve no percibe a quien sea que haya entrado “Tony” lo llaman todos, pero no puede ver su rostro, solo una silueta moviéndose como perro enjaulado -se-será mejor que me vaya- afirma, dejando al pequeño Peter de vuelta con May. También toma la rosa roja que ha arrancado del jardín y percibe un par de ojos brillar entre la oscuridad con furia, todo se vuelve negro de pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

-No deberías haber actuado así- reprocha Hank una vez más mientras ve como Tony arrastra al joven rubio hasta una celda en la torre más alta

-y yo les he dicho que no deberían dejar las puertas abiertas- replica con tono de molestia, mirando sobre su hombro a Hank y Bruce que con esfuerzo suben las escaleras -no vuelvan a hacerlo ¿quedo claro?-

Ninguno de los dos responde, pues en el fondo ambos desean volver a ser humanos al igual que el resto, y saben que Tony también lo quiere así -¿quedo claro?- repite de forma más brusca, dejando claro que no aceptara una negativa por respuesta. Ambos sueltan un largo suspiro mientras asienten, claro que Hank entre deja ver a Bruce que está cruzando los “brazos” tras de sí.

Tony se queda observando al rubio cuando lo deja en el suelo de la celda, las ventanas altas permiten a la luz de la luna entrar cayendo de lleno en el rostro ajeno, suelta un suspiro de complacido sin poder evitar un pensamiento fugaz por lo atractivo que le parece el joven, con ese tono de piel cual porcelana, las facciones que posee le dan cierto aire de madurez, posee un cuello de cisne, y un suspiro de sus labios le hacen notar lo rojos que estos se ven, tan rojos como los pétalos de una rosa y tan suaves al menos como primera impresión. La risa furtiva de Pym le devuelve la consciencia a tan solo unos milímetros de rosar esos labios con su dedo índice y medio -más vale que no me hagas enojar- advierte mientras se aleja a pasos estruendosos del lugar para dejar en claro que nadie lo ridiculiza sin salir herido en el proceso.

Banner mira a Hank con un reproche escrito en el rostro -no lo digas- no quiere reclamos, suficiente tiene con la advertencia de Tony.

Bruce lo acepta, dejando salir un respiro largo, le da un golpecito en el “hombro” y se aleja -te toca cuidarlo- es todo lo que dice mientras se escabulle escaleras abajo sin esperar su respuesta.

******

Sarah mira por ducentésima ves el reloj de la mesa, Steve jamás ha sido de llegar a altas horas de la noche, ni siquiera cuando vivian en la gran ciudad. Lo que más preocupa a la mujer es el clima frio, trayéndole recuerdos de cuanto Stevie era pequeño y sufría horribles ataques de asma.

Escucha golpes en la puerta de su casa, asombrada por la repentina visita, y sabiendo que su hijo entra sin tocar. Se desliza fuera de sus cobijas colocándose una bata, se acerca a la ventana de su alcoba donde se vislumbra su pórtico. Distingue a una señorita refinada, la cual por historias de su hijo reconoce de inmediato.

-Buenas noches- en menos de tres segundos esta delante de la joven, asustada al reconocerla como la prometida de Thor Odinson

-Buenas noches- responde ella, notando que mira furtivamente al interior de la casa -su hijo-

Sarah presiente que hay algo inusual en esa visita, en la joven y su forma de mirarla -no ha regresado- dice esperando ver alguna reacción sospechosa en ella

-ya, Thor me ha pedido que venga a avisarle que ha salido lejos a dejar algunos encargos- las facciones de la fémina se mantienen sin cambio alguno, al igual que su voz.

Sarah duda de ella, pero confía en Thor, el joven es un buen amigo de su hijo pese a su relación de trabajo -gracias- concluye, esperando que la opresión de su pecho solo sea una preocupación sin sentido y tal y como Lady Loki ha dicho regrese en cuestión de unas horas.

*****

Día y medio más pasa y Sara sabe que algo no está yendo bien. Armándose de valor se aventura a ir al pueblo pese a las miradas que recibe, adentrándose con Odín el mercader. El hombre es un ex-soldado británico que perdió un ojo en la batalla. Su esposa Frigga acaba de dar a la luz a sus hijos Balder y Bragi.

El hombre la mira extrañamente cuando pregunta por Thor o el paradero de su hijo. Rasca su blanquecina barba y se da media vuelta dejando de lado los costales a medio subir.

Thor la mira extrañado -debería haber vuelto hace ya mucho, solo iba a dejar provisiones a nuestro vecino- se ríe, dejando saber el peso de la burla del aristócrata que aún vive en la colina y en el cual al parecer nadie repara -Steve ya ha ido suficientes veces para que se pierda en el camino, ¡Padre!- se queda pensativo mirando el viejo castillo -iré a buscar a Steve, avisa a Loki- el hombre no parece demasiado contento con la decisión de su hijo, pero se limita a asentir.

Sarah presiente que hay algo más cuando los ve cuchicheando con los ojos fijos a su alrededor -iré con usted- su mirada decidida no deja espacio a una negativa para el joven.

******

Thor va lento al entrar en el sendero del bosque, la señora Rogers a su lado parece demasiado desconcertada por tanta nieve en pleno junio. No tiene las explicaciones suficientes para aclararle tal acontecimiento.

-¿Por qué nadie frecuenta este sitio?- pregunta de pronto la mujer, haciéndolo dar un brinco en su lugar

-no creo que sea necesario saberlo, madame- quiere relajar el ambiente más la expresión que le da le hace saber que no aceptara esa clase de respuesta

-ocurrió hace años- comienza a decir, prestando atención a sus alrededores -cuando mi padre, mi madre y yo llegamos a este pueblo- concreta -de eso hará unos 8 años, más o menos- detiene a su caballo cuando escucha una rama quebrarse, pero es tan solo un búho que se aleja

-¿Qué cosa?- vuelve a preguntar Sarah, mirando a los alrededores esperando ver a Steve o un indicio de este

-en lo alto de la colina vivía un señor feudal, su esposa había fallecido al menos cinco años antes y su único hijo, Anthony Edward Stark, tendría alrededor de 13 años cuando nosotros llegamos- cree distinguir una figura detrás de un árbol así que desciende de su carreta con hacha en mano -¿sabe lo que sucedió hace 8 años, no es así?-

Saraha le mira, con horror en el rostro. La gente tomo a los aristócratas en la ciudad de Paris, algunos fueron colgados, otros fusilados, las cosas no marchaban bien desde entonces

-parece ser que Sir Stark también era un mal hombre- dice caminando despacio entre los arbustos secos y lleva su dedo índice entre sus labios en señal de silencio…

Un conejo hace brincar a Sarah y Thor deja ir una risita -se había excedido al cobrar impuestos para los pueblerinos, eso sucedió en Marzo- no está seguro si fue en ese mes o poco antes -cuando nosotros llegamos en Mayo Sir Stark ya no estaba con vida, y los pueblerinos iban a la taberna de mi padre a emborracharse y contar con gracia lo que le habían hecho a aquel hombre- deja ir un suspiro molesto -al parecer jamás encontraron al joven Anthony- termina de relatar colgándose el hacha en la espalda

-¿a quién llevan entonces provisiones?- ante esa pregunta Thor decide que Sarah le agrada y comprende porque Steve es un hombre tan inteligente como audaz.

-mi padre al parecer descubrió al joven Anthony viviendo aun allí, aunque me dijo que había visto a una pequeña figura cazando conejos en esta área- espolea a su caballo para continuar con el viaje -dice que estaba demasiado oscuro para saber si era él o alguien más, pero el jovencito le ofreció dinero a cambio de comida- Thor ríe, recordando la sorpresa de su padre al relatar la historia de cómo se había perdido en el bosque -nadie más en el pueblo sabe, dadas las circunstancias ¿comprende?-

Saraha entonces sabe de qué va aquellos cuchicheos -y ahora Steve también sabe- se queda pensativa, preocupándose más que algún pueblerino allá querido sonsacar el secreto que Odín confesara a su hijo

-me temo que he metido a su hijo en un lio, espero no sea grave, pero créame cuando le digo que hare todo cuanto esté en mis manos para ayudarlo, como sea- Thor nota la tensión del rostro de Sarah alejarse un poco mientras esboza un débil gracias.

*****

Frente a la reja de entrada del imponente castillo reposa la carreta que fungiera como transporte para Rogers -es esa- Thor intenta romper la gruesa cadena que sostiene ambas rejas y luego embiste contra ellas, pero nada funciona. Descubre entonces que la mercancía ya no está ahí y a cambio hay dinero en los costales -quédese aquí, si ve algo sospechoso grite- cambia los costales a su carreta -veré si hay otro acceso por este lado, no se aleje de aquí, dicen que hay lobos en el bosque aunque creo que no se acercaran a la entrada, si pasa algo regrese al pueblo y pida a mi padre que venga ¿de acuerdo?-

Sarah muerde su labio, no está segura que pueda quedarse ahí esperando que Odinson vuelva, pero asiente. El chico la ha llevado con él cuando no debería siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

******

Cada vez se hace más difícil respirar, la tos es imparable quema la garganta y le revuelve el estómago. Las pocas veces que sus pulmones logran retener aire escucha ese silbido, bufa, y entonces vuelve a toser. Siente la piel de su cuello hundirse y una opresión en el pecho. Reniega, había creído que esos ataques no volverían más, la luna esta en lo alto y parece burlarse de él.

Espera que su madre no vaya a cometer una locura, que se quede en casa y piense que es un hijo horrible que la ha abandonado antes de siquiera ir a buscarlo. Pero en el fondo sabe que eso no pasara.

Todo sucede demasiado rápido, escucha a lo lejos abrirse una puerta y de pronto, la voz de su madre, dulce y calida tal cual la recuerda. Es una ilusión trata de convencerse, pero pronto se ve llamándola con la voz débil.

*******

-¿Steve?- ha encontrado una grieta en la pared lo suficientemente grande para colarse dentro del castillo. Pese a la limpieza que parece mantenerse en algunos lugares de la casa le preocupa el ambiente frio, si Steve está ahí puede tener una recaída.

Toma el candelabro más próximo con las velas encendidas y sube los escalones rápidamente. Algo la llama desde dentro de los pasillos enredados que conforman el palacio.

Finalmente a trompicones ha subido a la torre más alta donde reside un calabozo -¿Steve?- vuelve a llamar, notando entre las sombras una celda que guarda algo en su interior

-¿mama?- y el corazón le da vueltas entre la angustia y esperanza -¡Steve!- grita con entusiasmo hasta que nota que la puerta no puede abrirse -hijo mío ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?-

Steve entonces reacciona, aquel hombre no debe verla -madre, tienes que…- pero la tos le impide seguir hablando

-Steve cariño, respira profundo- intenta calmarlo pues la ansiedad puede ser algo riesgoso en estos momentos -buscare como sacarte de aquí-

Entonces el candelabro se apaga, haciendo a Steve tiritar de miedo por la seguridad de su madre

-¡¿Cómo has entrado?!- la voz de Tony resuena como un grito fantasmal entre las sombras, asustando a ambos rubios

-¿Quién está ahí?- Sarah intenta mantener la calma –¿Por qué le has hecho esto a mi hijo?- vuelve a preguntar, pero no puede enfocar a quien está en medio de la oscuridad

-tu hijo es un ladrón- vocifera, excusándose con aquella mujer

-eso no es cierto, él…- y entonces recuerda el relato de Thor -él ha venido a dejar víveres a Anthony Stark-

Tony tiembla su mente trae recuerdos desastrosos, los gritos de su padre y las suplicas. Todo se vuelve oscuro y lo siguiente que sabe es que está arrastrando a aquella mujer sea quien sea lejos de ahí mientras su prisionero se revuelve en la celda, embravecido lo suficiente como para enfrentarlo, pero tan débil que cae en un ataque de tos que no parece parar.

Arrastra a Sarah en la nieve con tanta facilidad como si aquella mujer no pesara nada. No quiere saber cómo es que ella se ha enterado de su nombre, de su ubicación, pero está claro que es un riesgo que ella este ahí. Entonces lo ve, al otro lado de la reja está el hijo de Odinson quien al parecer busca algo.

Se remueve incomodo en su propia piel, mirando a la mujer a quien arrastra de su abrigo -por favor- dice ella entre lágrimas -mi Steve, tiene problemas de asma- agrega intentando sujetarse a él, pero en cuanto falla intenta incorporarse para volver dentro de su hogar -tienes que, alguien tiene que ayudarlo- murmura con la voz quebrada mientras él la detiene de cualquier intento.

Su gabardina aunque rasgada le permite ocultarse lo suficiente de Odinson, rompe la cadena de la reja en un movimiento y arroja a Sarah a sus pies -¡No vuelvan!- grita colérico, el hombre apenas lo ve con algo de temor en sus ojos, pero toma a la mujer entre sus brazos pese a la pelea que da ella.

-¡Por favor!- continua gritando Sarah, no sabe cuánto tiempo lleva su hijo con ese ataque, pero está claro que es el suficiente si la piel en su cuello y pecho ha comenzado a hundirse -¡No!- comienza a gritar cuando ve que Thor se aleja -¡Steve! ¡Steve! ¡Steve!-

******

Ha dado media vuelta cuando la carreta ya no es siquiera una mancha en el camino de nieve. Se revuelve la melena ¿Cómo es posible? Debería ser solo un mal recuerdo para los pobladores, nadie le ha buscado desde la muerte de Howard. Calma, se dice, pero no puede estar tranquilo

-¿Tony?- le llama Hank, la bestia solo sigue revolviendo sus cabellos y dándose tirones cada tanto -¿Tony?- intenta de nuevo, más nervioso puesto que el joven que retiene en la torre parece estar grave, necesita que Bruce lo vea -¡¿Tony?!- se decide a hablar más fuerte

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- y aquello es el grito más alto que ha dado en mucho tiempo, haciendo temblar levemente a Hank

-A menos que quieras convertirte en secuestrador y asesino la misma semana te sugiero que lleves a Bruce a ver al joven de la torre- intenta mantenerse firme, pero el rugido/grito de Tony le haría temblar las rodillas si es que tuviera alguna

Su expresión cambia, recordando las palabras de la mujer que acaba de sacar de su casa. Corre a cuatro patas para reducir la distancia.

Toma al pequeño reloj en cuanto lo ve a medio camino.

Para cuando abre la celda el joven de cabellos rubios está cerca del montón de heno que funge como cama. Esta encorvado y parece confundido, sus labios y uñas están visiblemente moradas

-hay algo…hay algo que puedas hacer- traga saliva porque siente que de a poco todo se le va de las manos -necesito un mejor lugar para revisarlo- Bruce esta serio, eso solo puede significar problemas

Tony ni siquiera se detiene a pensar cuando toma al chico en brazos y sale disparado a la habitación más cercana con Bruce a cuestas. Se pondrá bien, piensa, debe ponerse bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony debe ir en busca del viejo Odin ¿Qué consecuencias traera esto?

-¿Tony?- murmura Bruce saliendo de la habitación donde ahora reposa el joven rubio

-¿Cómo está?- la pregunta sale de manera traba por entre sus labios

-apenas pude estabilizarlo con los suministros que había traído Thor, pero…- y el pequeño reloj hace una mueca llevándose una “mano” hacia su “rostro”

-pero…- intenta no sonar ansioso, pero desde la última vez que su madre estuvo en cama durante días por aquella extraña enfermedad…niega moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-necesitaremos algunos medicamentos más y para eso- deja la palabra en el aire, esperando que sea el castaño quien complete la oración y de esa manera tener su aprobación

-no- es lo primero que dice, porque deberá enviar una carta de disculpas a Odin Borson, donde deberá explicar de forma detallada la manera en que corrió a si primogénito de sus tierras

-Tony, comprende por favor que

-¡NO!- grita-gruñe haciendo temblar al pequeño reloj, pasa saliva de manera pesada. Siempre que logra que alguno de sus amigos se intimide es sin quererlo, su cólera impotencia se ve expulsada en forma de gruñidos y rugidos de…como una bestia. Da vueltas en círculos sobre sus cuatro patas alrededor del cuarto indeciso ¿acaso nadie comprende lo que eso significaría? Podrían ser descubiertos, y los habitantes del pueblo podrían hacer lo mismos que con…su padre

Una serie de gemidos dolorosos lo arrancan de sus lamentos por los sucesos del pasado, sin siquiera prestar atención a Banner se acerca despacio hasta la enorme cama donde reposa el rubio “invitado”, está respirando de manera profunda y algo errática, Tony percibe el leve silbido que sale desde sus pulmones cuando exhala el aire de estos

-como veras aún no se encuentra del todo bien, necesitaremos más dosis de ciertos medicamentos y eso significa…- de nuevo Bruce se queda con las palabras en el aire, ya que Tony está saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación, cierra con un azote que hace arremolinarse como si temblara ante la presencia de Stark, sin embargo, no logra apagarla y pronto vuelve a su tamaño original.

*******

Es a mitad de camino cuando Tony se pregunta si aquello ha sido una buena idea; ha tomado una capucha desgastada para cubrir su rostro y parte de su cuerpo. Regresa la mirada sobre sus pasos, en la nieve que cubre sus tierras ha dejado un rastro con sus huellas y cola, aunque estos dan mas la apariencia de que un lobo acaba de pasar por ahí, un lobo a dos patas. Se rie internamente, recordando cuando Thor le comentara que en un ocasión un pueblerino juraba haber visto a un hombre lobo, se rie sonoramente, y vuelve la mirada hacia el resto del camino que le queda por delante para llegar a la tienda de Odin. El lugar es casi perfecto, la mejor casa del pueblo, ubicada a espaldas del bosque, el viejo Odin conocio a su padre, y casi podría jurar que a su abuelo, aunque eso solo eran sus suposiciones. Se recordó que de cierta manera había herido la confianza del mayor, esto por de alguna manera ofender a su hijo; aun cuando el de barba larga le había perdonado la vida y le había estado llevando comida a escondidas del resto de pueblerinos.

Suspiro, mirando su aliento caliente mezclándose con el aire frio, era de noche aun, y necesitaba apresurarse si quería que Steve viera la luz del dia siguiente. Chasqueando la lengua contra sus colmillos continuo su camino con resignación.

*********

-¿Dónde creen que ha ido Tony?- cuestiona Clint, todos están reunidos en la mesa del comedor

-quizás solo de paseo, no sería la primera vez que lo hace- agrega Pym acercándose hasta él

-está claro que no conocen bien a Tony- suma Janet dándole un golpe leve a su esposo

-¿Qué quieres decir?- cuestiona a Van Dyne, quien fuera la anterior encargada de vestir a Tony y a Sir Stark cuando todavía vivía. A pesar de ser joven, Janet había aprendido la profesión de su madre

-es probable que haya ido a ver al viejo Odin- se sumó una última voz, era Natasha, quien aparecía de entre las sombras, algunos en la mesa dieron un brinco al escuchar, Clint por otro lado sabia que la pelirroja podía ser todo lo silenciosa que quisiera, no por nada era la ama de llaves principal del castillo, y a quien todos respondían, bueno casi todos exceptuando por Bruce y Hank; incluso en ocasiones el mismo Tony era víctima de sus regaños

-¡¿crees entonces que todavía tengamos una oportunidad?!- Clint se giró emocionado haciendo sonreír a Banner, quien adoraba las sonrisas amplias del mas joven

-quizas no deberíamos hacernos muchas ilusiones ¿recuerdas lo que paso con la señorita Potts?- el animo de Clint pronto quedo en el olvido y esto ocasiono que Bruce mirara con reproche a Hank -yo solo decía- agrega el pobre candelabro, alejándose por puro instinto. Los pueblerinos solian contar históricas acerca de Bruce, que el hombre podría partir un árbol en dos con tan solo sus manos, pero eran solo rumores ¿cierto?

-lo que sucedió con Virginia no tiene relación con Steve- le reprocha Janet a su esposo

-estoy de acuerdo con Jan- suma Natasha -Pepper nos lo dijo desde un principio, que ella había venido aquí a ocultarse de su familia, pues le impedían contraer nupcias con su verdadero amor- comenta la pelirroja, y todos creen que en realidad debió darle un mal sabor las palabras pues hace una mueca extraña -ella nos dijo que su prometido, el señor Hogan y ella habían acordado encontrarse aquí tras algún tiempo-

-¡pero creíamos que era un periodo corto, no seis meses!- replica una vez más Clint -juro que entre ella y Stark había algo- agrega

-también lo pienso- responde su amiga -pero Hogan y Pepper se habían hecho una promesa, además de que Tony no lo hizo más fácil- todos dejan ir un suspiro

-recuerdo como grito para que el caballo huyera asustado a la colina donde se supone Happy esperaba por ella- dice Bruce y los demás se quedan mirando a la nada pensativos

*******

Tony continúo bisbiseando por lo bajo, soltando improperios contra el clima y contra sí mismo por ocurrírsele salir a esas horas. Estaba a tan solo unos pasos de la casa de Odin cuando percibió que alguien salía por la puerta: Thor acompañaba a una mujer pequeña y delgada a la salida de su casa

-le prometo que Steve estará bien- le decía de manera consoladora, unos pasos detrás de él Tony distinguió al viejo Odin

-lamentamos que haya tenido esta mala experiencia- decía el hombre de barbas largas -y le pido que por favor comprenda, lo que le sucedió al señorito Anthony no es algo fácil de sobrellevar-

La mujer a la cual Tony reconoció como la madre de Steve miro por algunos segundos al viejo hombre -es mi culpa- dijo ella, y algunas lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus bonitos ojos claros

-no diga eso, señora Rogers, le juro que hare entender a ese cabezota de Tony y traeré a Steve de regreso- Thor despidió a la mujer con aquella promesa

Odin es el primero que ve al joven entre los pinos altos y frondosos -Anthony- llama con su imponente voz y el menor se oculta tras un árbol, asustado mira de reojo -ven aquí ahora jovencito, o me vere obligado a llamar a Jarvis- ante esas palabras el menor comenzó a avanzar hasta él.

Tony tenía en una muy alta estima al que fuera el mayordomo en jefe de su castillo, el hombre sirvió a su padre, pero antes de los sucesos ocurridos con Sir Stark, Jarvis tuvo que volver a su pueblo natal, ya que su hermana había quedado viuda con tres hijos menores, en sus tiempos, por desgracia, una mujer sola y viuda era algo imposible de ver, y los habitantes de los pueblos solían menospreciarlas, más aún si estas contaban únicamente con sus hijas. Cuando Tony quedo huérfano, y tras su encuentro con Odin, ambos planearon decirle al hombre mayor que Tony había ido con una tía al otro lado del mundo y actualmente residía ahí, Jarvis jamás dudo de esta información, y a la fecha, el hombre continúa cuidando de su hermana, pese a que sus hijas ya son casadas.

Tony agacha la mirada, intentando no hacer contacto con Thor, el joven sonríe lentamente y le da una palmada en su hombro -ha sido mi culpa lo ocurrido esta tarde- dice, bajito sin que su padre lo escuche -así se lo he hecho saber a mi padre, y por ello te debo una disculpa- el castaño se remueve de manera inquieta y Thor se pierde dentro de su hogar -¡¿Dónde esta la mujer mas hermosa de todas?!- se le escucha hablar, y hay una risa divertida que le responde desde su hogar

-jóvenes enamorados- dice Odin, como si supiera que cruza los pensamiento de Tony -lady Loki ha cautivado el corazón de mi primogénito ¿puedes creerlos Anthony?- ambos se miran unos segundos -jamas crei que los breves meses que paso en la capital atraerían a una jovencita de una noble casa, los Laufeyson cuentan con renombre y cualquiera en las calles de Paris los conoce, debo decir que no se si temer porque la “flor” de la casa Laufey haya seguido hasta mi muchacho aquí, o si debo alegrarme porque al fin sentara cabeza- toda la charla una sonrisa se hace visible en los labios del hombre

-¿ha ocurrido algo Anthony?- los ojos azules del mayor le buscan, esperando una respuesta. Tony sabe que no hay marcha atrás y que deberá contarle lo que ha ocurrido, claro que, respetando la palabra de Thor

*******

Bruce despierta con un sobresalto cuando su propia campana de reloj suena anunciando la media noche, a su lado Clint se remueve inquieto. Le acuna un rato, murmurándole una nana y el de ojos claros continúan durmiendo. Se acerca a la ventana donde Hank está mirando a través del cristal -¿crees que vuelta pronto?- dice el hombre, y Bruce sabe que Hank se encuentra verdaderamente preocupado

-estoy seguro que lo hará, aún debe disculparse- dice, mirando escaleras arriba en dirección donde está la habitación de Steve.

*******

Se reprocha una vez más, ha conseguido las medicinas de Odin, y ha logrado que Thor no quede como un mentiroso frente a él. Sin embargo, la madre de Steve es una persona más bien interesante, frágil de apariencia, pero por lo visto dura de carácter.

Deja ir un suspiro, mirando los largos barrotes que rodean su castillo, escucha a una manada de lobos tras su espalda, pero para él no son nada, simples animales carentes de fuerza en comparación a la suya. Se irgue abriendo con sus grandes garras el porton de metal y se adentra en el jardín cubierto por la nieve. Puede ver las luces de Hank en la planta baja a la derecha de la entrada, donde esta el salón privado.

*******

-¡está aquí! ¡está aquí!- grita un emocionado Peter, asustando a su tia, la mujer lo mira con el entrecejo fruncido -el señor Stark ha regresado- continuo diciendo emocionado, y May lo envía de vuelta a la alacena para dormir como debe. Ambos desaparecen de la estancia, el resto solo se mira entre ellos con una risita entre labios

-debemos ir a su encuentro- comenta con emoción Janet y es la primera en salir corriendo de la estancia. Los demás la imitan

*******

La puerta se abre dejándolo entrar al desgastado castillo. Mira fijamente las escaleras que se birfucan en las dos alas pertenecientes a su castillo

-¡Tony!- escucha la inconfundible voz de Janet Van Dyne, y permite que haga el amago de abrazarlo.

El resto de sus amigos se acercan a su encuentro, pero en cuanto sus ojos encuentran a Bruce no duda en tomar en su mano derecha y perderse escaleras arriba

-¡ten cuidado con MI Bruce!- replica Clint, pero todos saben que simplemente es una broma, pues es claro que por más que Tony tome a alguno de manera precipitada jamás les ha hecho daño, ni se los hará.

*******

-¿Cómo esta?- Tony se remueve ansioso en la amplia habitación, mira a Bruce encima de Steve cada tanto, y luego continua dando vueltas

-parece que esta mejor, por el momento su pecho no silba y se encuentra respirando tranquilo- responde el pequeño reloj, bajando de un salto del pecho del rubio para mirar a su amigo. No puede evitar la risa burlona que se instala en sus labios

-¿estará completamente bien en la mañana?- cuestiona el más alto, Tony con su forma actual alcanza los 2.30 de altura, eso y la masa corporal y el pelaje que cubre su cuerpo lo hacen en apariencia imponente

-pese a que esta noche comenzara a nevar- dice el más bajo, mirando de reojo los copos de nieve que descienden lentamente -creo que estará en condiciones, solamente debemos mantener la habitación lo suficientemente cálida para que el frio sea apenas una cuestión perceptible empañando las ventanas-

Tony asiente, y sin esperar que Bruce diga nada más se apresura a salir por la puerta, pero se detiene, mira de reojo al pequeño reloj y bisbiseando susurra un quedo “lo siento” apenas perceptible como un murmullo, y él no necesita nada más. Siempre ha comprendido que para Tony hay temas que le resultan difíciles de hablar, y hablar acerca de sus emociones es uno de ellos; más si eso involucra el disculparse.

*******

Se acerca hasta el área de la cocina, encontrando al cocinero convertido en estufa

-Sir Anthony- le saluda, y de inmediato todos los utensilios que se encontraba fuera de su lugar, huyen despavoridos de un lado a otro

-voy a tomar algunos leños- le hace saber al hombre, y este le mira algo estupefacto -¿Qué ocurre?- gruñe entre dientes y el artefacto se muestra nervioso, Tony no le toma importancia y coge una pila suficiente de maderos entre sus brazos. Tras esto sale del lugar dejando a un muy impresionado y desubicado cocinero

*********

-¿esto será suficiente?- cuestiona el joven entrando a la alcoba donde encuentra a Bruce y un más tranquilamente dormido Steve

Banner le mira unos segundos, pensando si acaso Tony pretende tener encerrado por al menos 30 noches a Steve en esa alcoba, pero descarta la idea tan rápido como acude a su mente. Le indica donde colocar la madera, en una esquina, y Tony comienza a colocar madero por madero en total silencio.

Esta actividad le toma alrededor de una hora, y Bruce jura que ha estado a punto de dormirse de no ser porque alguien debe velar el sueño del rubio -ve a descansar, yo cuidare de nuestro invitado- Tony aún tiene en mano al menos 20 leños más, niega y Banner no puede replicar más, sus ojos se cierran y el cae en un profundo sueño

Cuando Tony se gira buscando la aprobación de Bruce en cuanto al trabajo que ha realizado, lo encuentra profundamente dormido, acomoda el pequeño reloj sobre la cómoda a la derecha de Steve y se ve obligado a mover las pequeñas manecillas que indican la alarma sonara a las 5. Tony gruñe, él siempre se levanta pasado el mediodía y no comprende porque Bruce insiste hacerlo antes de salir el sol. Resuelve de manera rápida que permitirá a ambos dormir pasadas las once y con cuidado vuelve a colocar el pequeño reloj en su sitio. Suspira esperando que esto no se vuelva una manía, no quisiera imaginarse a Bruce durmiendo de pie dentro de su habitación.

Da una rápida mirada al rubio que descansa en la cama, y sobándose el cuello se anima a acomodar el edredón para cubrir un poco más sobre sus hombros, el otro suspira en respuesta y Tony se regocija en su sitio. Se aleja intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y posándose en cuatro patas frente a la chimenea busca rápidamente una posición adecuada para dormir…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola gente, lo se tiene bastante tiempo que actualizo esta historia, me disculpo por ello, la escuela absorbio todo mi tiempo. Pero he vuelto xD espero que les agrade el capitulo y la historia hasta ahora. Quiero hacer mas cosas para con esta historia, por lo cual debo planear y plantearme muy bien como la estare estructurando. Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto

**Author's Note:**

> xD les contare de donde vino esta idea: estaba viendo la pelicula animada de Disney y me quede de...espera un instante ¿Por que no hay un fanfic Stony de esto? y bueno, me di a la tarea de hacer uno. Es mi segundo fanfic y quizas tenga demasiado ooc, pero espero les agrade.


End file.
